In the field of highly integrated semiconductor devices, studies and research are being actively pursued in relation to manufacturing semiconductor devices with copper interconnections. As for the copper interconnection, a damascene process may be used in which copper seeds are deposited, for example by using Ta and TaN as an anti-diffusion layer, and a copper interconnection is formed through an ECP (Electrochemical Chemical Plate) process.
In various situations, there may be errors with the damascene process that prevent the ECP from being properly completed. Accordingly, a copper oxide layer may be produced on a copper seed layer.
When a copper oxide layer is formed in such a manner during production of a semiconductor, voids may be produced on the copper seed layer.